


sleep now, worry later

by WingedWinchesters



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWinchesters/pseuds/WingedWinchesters
Summary: "the best thing to hold onto in life is each other."
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	sleep now, worry later

**Author's Note:**

> please don't show this to the boys, that would be very bad and embarrassing.

"cody," came a gentle whisper.

"hm?" he murmured back. he wasn't quite awake or asleep, just somewhere in limbo.

"come to bed," a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, nudging him. cody finally opened his eyes, realizing he was at his desk. he sat up, rubbing at his neck. he should've known better to fall asleep when he had so much work left.

"cody, c'mon," he looked up, seeing noel's inviting smile, eyes tired but fond.

"got work," cody managed out, but his eyes were already drooping, the light from the screen the only thing keeping him from actually going into a deep sleep. well, that, and also noel who was standing there and rolling his eyes at cody's reluctance.

"you've got all day tomorrow. let's go," and without another word, noel grabbed cody's hand, pulling him out of his chair. cody let him of course, the promise of sleep (especially next with his boyfriend) seemed like such a better idea than spending another few hours agonizing whether or not a joke was funny or if he should take out the sound effects.

"your fault if i don't finish," cody muttered as he saved his progress and let noel lead them to the bedroom. noel let out a huff of a laugh. cody let go of noel's hand so he could at least rinse his mouth with mouthwash. he splashed some water on his face, figuring it was okay that this was the second day in a row without showering. he put his contacts away, blinking at the sudden blurriness.

he left the bathroom, throwing his shirt and shorts on to the floor, leaving him in his boxers. noel was already in the bed, also in boxers and wearing the shirt cody got him for his birthday the first year they met.

(it had some lame coding joke that made cody embarrassed when he saw it, wondering why the hell he thought it was a good idea to get it for the man he was supposed to be impressing. it was simply luck that noel liked cody's lameness.)

cody slid into his side, practically melting into his pillow.

"c'mere." noel said, stretching his arms out. cody gladly obliged, settling in the warmth of noel's chest. they were face to face, though cody could only make out noel's eyes and vague shapes of his mouth and nose. he tried to kiss him, though he missed and his lips landed on his chin. he let out a sleep-deprived giggle, noel doing the same.

"idiot," he muttered, kissing cody's forehead, then his lips, then his nose. cody felt his cheeks redden, burying his head further in the other's chest. noel grinned at the reaction.

"g'night," he said, voice muffled.

"good night," noel whispered back.

"i love you."

"love you too."

and they promptly fell asleep to the sound of the other breathing, knowing in that moment they couldn't be happier or more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i have no idea how to write a conclusion? i wrote this in one go, i probably should edit and stuff but i mean, i am lazy so i won't.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
